Party time
by badger62
Summary: Takes place after buu saga. Bulma throws a party consisting of alcohol and karaoke. almost all main characters are in this one. rated for language in later chapters. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or the characters.

**Ok I want to thank the people who reviewed and read my last fic. Thanks to your constructive criticism, I realized my grammar check was turned off. This resulted in a lot of grammatical errors in my last fic. I have turned the grammar check on and hopefully will have a lot less mistakes. If there are any please point them out though. I really appreciate any and all feedback.**

Bulma loved throwing parties. Especially because it was the only time she got to see all of her friends. She was determined to make the party she was throwing this weekend the best ever. After the dark times of Buu they needed to relax and have some fun. There was no better way to do that than at a Bulma Briefs party.

Bulma skipped into the living room like a five year old girl. "Do you know what tomorrow is sweetie?" she cheekily asked Vegeta

"I don't see why you are so excited to see all of those annoying people." Vegeta grumbled sitting on the couch.

"Ha so you did remember." The smiling woman said.

"I couldn't forget it if I wanted to. You talk me to death about how excited you are every day." Vegeta said disgusted with Bulma's constant blabbing.

"I guess I am a little more excited than usual. After all we get to try out the new karaoke machine." Bulma pointed at the device next to the stereo.

"What does that thing even do, and what's so great about it?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh you'll see. It's a surprise." Bulma said with a smile.

"Errr I hate surprises." Vegeta said.

"Oh really, What about the surprise you got last night? You sure acted like you liked that one." Bulma said with a naughty look on her face.

Vegeta smirked at her with an even naughtier look "Be careful woman. Don't start something you can't control."

Bulma smiled and then went to make breakfast.

"I am actually pretty excited for this party tomorrow Chichi. It will be good to see everyone in times of peace." Goku mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes.

Chichi sighed "Well Vegeta will be there so it might not be as peaceful as you want. You know how he feels about you."

"I don't know Chichi; I think we squashed what was between us during our battle with Buu." Goku said.

"I hope." She replied.

Goten and Gohan both made their way into the kitchen and began to eat.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. I haven't seen Trunks in forever." Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm exited too. Videl will get to see how fun my family and friends can be. Up to know she just knows them as fighters." Gohan said smiling.

Everyone was excited for the party. Except for Vegeta of course, He would be sure to hit the liquor to try and stand the people. Bulma woke up the next morning and immediately shook Vegeta awake. "Wake up honey we've got work to do." Bulma happily yelped.

"Leave me alone. It's to early you nympho." Vegeta was suddenly slapped in the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"For one don't call me a Nympho, and two that is not what I meant by work. You are going to help me prepare for the party." Bulma Stated.

"Like hell I am." He said as she slapped him again.

"Damnit woman cut it out." He yelled.

"Then help me." She demanded.

"Fine just give me fifteen minutes." He reluctantly agreed.

Trunks and Vegeta were doing all the work setting up for the party while Bulma barked orders.

"When the hell did this happen? The prince of all saiyans doing house chores, my life really didn't turn out the way I planned." Vegeta thought to himself. "Oh well it's probably best it didn't."

The party was ready to go and Bulma was about to piss herself from excitement. "People will begin to show up any second. Aren't you excited Vegeta." Bulma asked looking at the proud man.

"Thrilled" He uttered sarcastically.

At around five o'clock the first guest arrived.

"Ding dong"


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma answered the door and a familiar scared face smiled at her.

"Hey good to see you" Yamcha and Bulma said while hugging each other.

Vegeta cringed when he saw that weakling hug his wife.

"Hey Vegeta, hey Trunks what's up?" Yamcha asked waving at the two.

"Hey Yamcha" Trunks said while Vegeta remained silent.

Bulma and Yamcha talked for about ten minutes while Vegeta listened to every aspect of their conversation.

"Ding dong"

"Hey Krillin, 18, and Marron" Bulma said answering the door.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries while once again Vegeta remained silent.

"So Trunks how is school going" Krillin asked.

"He isn't doing enough homework! He spends too much time training with his dad."

Bulma barked before Trunks could answer Krillin.

Trunks shot a look at Krillin as if to say "thanks a lot."

"Whoa sorry Trunks I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Krillin said while everyone laughed.

"Ding dong"

Next to arrive was Master Roshi and Oolong.

"Where are the girls? Someone tell them to get ready for some of Rosh's special sauce." The old pervert said laughing.

"You are so disgusting." Oolong said embarrassed and shaking his head.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from him." 18 said.

Not five seconds later Denude and Piccolo arrived.

After everyone caught up with each other the party was in full swing. Music was playing, Roshi was ogling Bulma and 18, the women were talking about various things, Yamcha was playing cards with Oolong, Trunks and Marron were picking on Krillin, and of course Vegeta was hitting the bar.

"Ding dong"

"Videl its great to see you Bulma said giving her a hug."

Videl then got situated saying high to everyone and then joining Bulma and 18 in girl talk.

Last to arrive was Goku and company.

"Hey everyone" Goku shouted entering the room.

Chichi was beside him followed by their sons.

Everyone was having a blast it was all going according to plan. Gohan and Videl were talking staring dreamily into each others eyes, while Goten Joined Trunks and Marron. Chichi Began to talk with the other women. Goku was called over by Vegeta of all people.

"Kakorrot, come here." Vegeta commanded.

Goku walked up to Vegeta confused. "What's up Vegeta?" He asked.

"I have a challenge for you. Are you interested?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, I never back down from a challenge." Goku replied.

"Fine then we shall have a drinking contest." Vegeta stated.

"Yeah now the real fun starts count me in." Master Roshi yelled running to the bar.

"Well anyone else?" Vegeta asked.

Yamcha and Piccolo decided to join in.

"Hey I don't think so, there are children here. This is not happening at my party." Bulma screamed.

"Don't worry Bulma the kids aren't drinking, besides this will be fun." Goku claimed.

Bulma then had a revelation, the karaoke machine. She imagined the shit faced men singing karaoke then began to laugh out loud.

"Well she has lost it" Krillin said.

"Ok fellas have your stupid contest." Bulma said smiling.

The men gathered around a table slamming down shots.

"I'm done, I think I am gonna puke." Yamcha said stepping away.

"Pussy" Vegeta insulted the man he despised.

Soon Roshi was out followed by Piccolo who had never drunk before tonight. The only reason he did drink tonight was that he was looking for friendly competition.

It was Goku and Vegeta one on one.

"You might as well give up Kakorrot. I am not losing to you." A VERY intoxicated Vegeta slurred.

"Alright Vegeta, you win. I don't feel very good." Goku said about to blow chunks.

Vegeta couldn't celebrate his victory. He sat at the table focusing on one spot on the wall as the room spun around him.

Bulma was really about to start the party. "Karaoke" she shouted holding up the microphone.

"Alright I'm first." Yamcha said stumbling towards Bulma.

Bulma turned on a song that was sure to embarrass her ex.

"Like a virgin" Yamcha began to sing "For the very first time."

Everyone laughed as hard as they had in years. Yamcha was completely oblivious to the shame.

"Alright it's my turn, get ready ladies!" Master Roshi hollered grabbing the mike from Yamcha. Bulma once again chose a song that was sure to get a laugh.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world" The hammered man sang. This time Krillin laughed so hard he nearly passed out.

"Get up there Piccolo." Gohan cheered knowing the Namek was quite buzzed. It was too late though Piccolo was sound asleep on the kitchen floor.

"He is going to be very cranky when he gets up." Dende said laughing.

All of the sober people began to sing next.

Gohan and Videl sang together, followed by Chichi's performance. Krillin tried to get 18 to sing but she refused, so instead Krillin took the stage alone. The kids were all just laughing at everyone. Oolong requested to sing but Bulma shut him down because she was next. Bulma sang a couple of songs, before the unthinkable happened.

"What do you say Vegeta? Me and you sing a duet." Goku said while he put one arm around Vegeta.

"Get the fuck off me you idiot." Vegeta shouted.

"Hey come on" Goku pleaded. He was completely drunk.

An equally smashed Vegeta replied "I will never sing with you, you got that NEVER."

A few shots later

"Babe…. I got you babe." The Drunken saiyans sang to each other.

All the people at the party completely lost it. Even 18 was cracking up. The two bombed men took the laughter as applause. They geared up for an encore, when suddenly Vegeta puked all over the floor.

"You fucking idiot look at my carpet!" Bulma yelled taking Vegeta to the bathroom.

The party was over and Everyone cleared out.

(Next chapter is the next morning and the conclusion.)


	3. Chapter 3

The morning had come and Vegeta woke up hugging the toilet with the worst hangover possible.

"What happ…" Before he could finish he was hurling into the toilet.

Bulma heard the sound of splashing water and grunting.

"Oh so your awake. I hope you're miserable." Bulma said entering the bathroom.

"Stop talking, you're hurting my head." Vegeta complained.

"Did you have fun singing with Goku last night?" Bulma asked.

"What are you talking about? Go away." Vegeta sneered. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

"You and Goku got hammered and sang to each other in front of everyone." Bulma said with an evil smirk. She left Vegeta to let what she just said sink in.

Vegeta then regained his memory of everything that happened. He had a horrified look and actually began to cry as he puked his guts out. The only one to blame was himself.

"How could I bee so weak?" he asked himself. "Wait, it was Kakorrot decision to sing this is all his fault. I am going to kill him." Vegeta then returned to spilling his guts into the toilet.

Piccolo woke up in the lookout confused and in pain.

"What is wrong with me? What happened?" he asked Dende.

Dende didn't know how to say it. "Well to be frank you got drunk and passed out." The scared Namekian said shakily.

Piccolo became ashamed and went to sleep for the next several hours.

Goku was taking the embarrassment more light hearted than the others.

"Wow I can't believe Vegeta sang with me. How did we do?" Goku asked his wife.

"Aren't you at least a little embarrassed?" Chichi asked.

"No not really, so tell me did we sing well?" Goku repeated.

"Of course not you two could barley walk." Chichi replied

Goku then began to laugh and think of how Vegeta was doing right now.

Vegeta gathered himself, took a shower, and then went down stairs to eat breakfast. He sat down next to his son and began to chow down as if nothing happened last night.

"You sure were funny last night." Trunks said with a ridiculous smile.

"Well savor the moment because you'll never see me like that again." Vegeta snarled.

"Oh I will me and Goten put it on youtube." Trunks snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked puzzled. "What did you put on youtube?"

"The video of you and Goku singing" Trunks replied holding up a camcorder.

Vegeta nearly fell out of his chair overcome with shame and fear.

"Get it off there right now." Vegeta demanded grabbing the camera and destroying the tape.

"What will you do for me?" Trunks slyly asked.

"I will refrain from killing you and your friend." Vegeta screamed.

"Nope no deal, how about you don't make me train for one week?" Trunks proposed a deal his dad could not refuse.

"Fine, we have a deal." Vegeta grumbled. Trunks then left to fix the problem. Vegeta was furious he was in this position.

"I will never drink again." he stated.

The end

I'm not too sure about this one. It didn't turn out as funny as I hoped. I also think it is too short but I will leave that to you guys to decide. Please review.


End file.
